galaxyonfirefandomcom-20200222-history
FanFic:Yakko Warner: Space pilot
Yakko Warner: Space Pilot (Fan-Fic, Crossover) This is "Out-of-Character"- which means I will not be acting as Gunant Breh here. This is a fan-fiction story that is a crossover with the cartoon show, "Animaniacs." And seeing as it's one of my favorites, and that I also like GOF, I've decided to twist these two series together. I own none of these characters-- neither the ones from GOF or from Animaniacs. Chapter 1 Yakko pulled out his iPhone, and opened Galaxy on Fire 2. "I really wish this game was real-Minus all of the pirates, of course." And little did he know, this wish was about to be granted. He had built a spaceship by himself, based on the Veteran from his favorite game, but much smaller, and with orange paint, and blue and yellow stripes. Yakko even put a Terran Space Fleet insignia on the left wing,for good luck. As Yakko began thinking all of this, he saved his game, and put the iPhone in his pocket, and climbed into his spaceship. Just then, his siblings, Wakko and Dot, came rushing out of the door. Wakko was first to speak. "Is that a real spaceship? Can I fly it? IIs there food in the back?" he squealed. "Can I paint it pink? Can I put flowers on it?" Dot asked. "Eeehh.... No, but you can both fly with me! Wakko, you get in the turret seat. Dot, sit next to me." Yakko's sibling excitedly jumped into the tiny little spaceship, filling it up to the brim. As the mini-Veteran lifted off and broke through the atmosphere, Yakko heard a loud thump, and a sputter. "That didn't sound very good..." he thought to himself. "Yakko, what was that noise?" Dot asked. " I don't know, but I didn't like it." Yakko replied. Just then, the ship stared shaking and was surrounded by a globe of light. "Uh-oh...Not this! " Yakko said worridly. The light dissipated and the ship vanished into the unknown. Chapter 2 The mini-Veteran warped back into existance at a nearby space station, was spinnig wildly out of control, and was on fire. "Computer, where are we? Set a course for that space station!" Yakko yelled. "Yakko, what's happening? Where are we? Are we going to die? I'm to cute to die!" Dot cried. "Autopilot engaged. Setting course for Kaamo space station. Co2 scrubbers failing. Engine shutdown." the ship's computer robotically announced. "Kaamo? Oh-great...I hope....Mkkt....Bkkt...Isn't..." Yakko passed out along with his siblings. --30 minutes later-- Keith came out of his station, and noticed a peculiar ship floating around. "Hmm? What's this? It looks like a Veteran, but it's only half the size, and it's got a different paint job, yet it still has the Terran insignia on it! This kind of reminds me of how I ended up in Var Hastra... I should take this thing in!" Keith said under his breath as his tractor beam picked up the tiny ship. When he docked, and opened the mini Veteran's cockpit, Keith found that the pilots didn't belong to any other species he had ever seen. Right at that moment, Yakko awoke. "Uhh.... My head... Huh? Keith? But I thought Mkkt Bkkt--" Yakko was stunned at seeing his favorite space hero in person. "No, Mkkt Bkkt doesn't own this place anymore. It's mine now. Say, what's your name? And what species are you?" Keith asked. "My name is Yakko Warner, and the little girl next to me is my sister, Dot, and my brother Wakko is in the turret. And my species? Nobody really knows-- In fact, even we don't know what species we are! But I do know that we're cartoon characters, I'm just not sure hat kind." Yakko replied. Chapter 3 "Oh...I'm sorry, Yakko, my head hurts from trying to understand all of this... I thought cartoon characters were fictional!" Keith added. "Well, I thought you were fictional! You see, back in my universe, you're the main character in a video game called "Galaxy on Fire" and that's how I knew your name, because I've beaten the game." Yakko retorted. Keith was speechless, so he changed the subject to avoid looking stupid. "How did you get that ship? It looks like a Veteran, but it's too small!" Keith asked. " I used the Veteran I had in the game as a basis, and built my own version, with my own paint job. I put the Terran Fleet insignia on there for luck, not because I served in the Space Fleet." Yakko answered. "So, how did you build it? What type of engines did you use?" Keith responded. " Well, in my world, spacecraft aren't anywhere near as advanced than they are here. The farthest we've gotten is a manned mission to the Moon. I know, it's pathetic." Yakko added. " You must have been in the 21st centry then. That's a very long time ago. It's the 37th centry now, and any engines you used on your ship would be very primitive compared to any that you see here." Keith was stunned.. "Yeah, they were rocket engines. Very primitive compared to the ones used in the game... And speaking of engines, does mine still work? And, if it doesn't can it be replaced with a more "Modern" engine?" Yakko asked. Just then, Dot woke up, holding her head. "uhhh...What happ- Hellooo, Nurse!" Dot howled as she melted. "I'm pretty sure cartoon characters are supposed to melt like that?" Keith asked. "Yeah, it's something we do a lot, usually when we're bored, or if we see someone attractive--and I think Dot likes you, by the way..." Yakko answered. Chapter 4 "Well, I'm much too old for her by the looks of it... How old are you, anyways?" Keith asked again. "I'm 11, Wakko is 7, and Dot is 5. All three of us are very flirty though, so that's why Dot was hitting on you." Yakko replied. "Anyways, about that engine... It seems like it still works, but it's probably not in good enough shape to survive using a jump gate, let alone a Khador drive. So I'd replace it, or get a new ship if I were you. I should have a ship that will fit you guys until yours gets fixed... And by the way, what do you call it? It isn't a real ''Veteran, is it?" Keith added. "I really haven't come up with a good name for it... I just call it the mini-Veteran...I think I'll call it the "/Ranetev/", which is an anagram of "Veteran"." Yakko answered. "That's really creative, I never would have thought of it!" Keith replied. "I have my talents." Yakko gloated. The hatch on the turret opened up, and Wakko jumped out. "Woah, this place is FaBoo!" Wakko exclaimed. "It's my space station. If you guys don't mind, I could let the three of you stay here until you get a good footing." Keith replied. "Good thing, because we don't wear shoes!" Yakko joked. "Well, the "No shirt, no shoes, no service" law that you had everywhere back in your universe doesn't well apply here, as there are species who actually ''enforce public nudity, like the Bobolans. I'm pretty sure that the NS3 law was put into action to contain diseases...But seeing as it's the 37th century and there's a cure for almost everthing, this rule became redundant eventually...Not that it matters, because most clothing-wearing species act like it's still in effect anyways..." Keith explained "Is there a cure for the common cold? Because then it wouldn't be very "Common" anymore..." Wakko asked. "As I said, there's a cure for almost everything, and the only known diseases with no cures found are caused by inter-species mating." Keith added. Chapter 5 Wakko walked over to a nearby box, and a tenticle reached out and tried to grab his foot. "Eew! What's in that box?" Wakko cringed. "Oh, that's just a crate full of Rare Animals." Keith replied. "And by the way, guys... I think I've found you the perfect ship- It's my old Velasco that I've given a Terran Space Fleet paint job. The Space Fleet should mistake you for me if they see it, or at least know you're on their side." Keith said. "How many seats are there, and does it have a turret? Wakko loves blowing stuff up." Yakko added. "It's got four seats in the front, and a turret." Keith replied. "Yay! I get to blow things up! Shooty shooty time!" Wakko exclaimed. Yakko grabbed his brother's shoulder. "Ah-ah-ah, bro, not yet... I need to set some rules first." Yakko said. "Okay..." Wakko replied. "If you see any ships that have green or yellow dots over them on the radar, don't shoot at those, they're the good guys. The bad guys had red dots on their ships. Also, only shoot when I say, "Fire at will". and stop when I say to, OK?" Yakko explained. Wakko nodded, and jumped into the turret. "Okay, guys, I'll follow you in my Gryphon." Keith said as he jumped into his ship. Chapter 6 As the pair of ships left the station, they noticed there was a Nivelian Battlecruiser waiting outside. "Oh,great. Just what I need, a giant battleship. The massive craft spat out several groups of Aegirs and Daces, with a Salvéhn at the head of each. The Salvehns' turrets aimed for the two ships. "Engage your booster! They'll shoot us down!" Keith yelled as the boosters ignited and his Gryphon went screaming passed. "Wakko, you see those blue ships? Shoot 'em down! Try to hit the fat ones with the turrets as many times as you can!" Yakko yelled as he started his booster. A Dace broke off from its formation and began to chase Yakko. "Say bye-bye, you hunk of junk!" Wakko said sinisterly as the turret opened fire, pummeling the Dace with laser energy. The Dace's engine exploded, and it spun out of control and collided with an asteroid in the distance. The Salvehn used a booster, and its turret aimed for Keith, but a mysterious, orange, war-torn Salvehn with the Mido emblem fried it before the turret could finish turning. "Get a signature on that ship! It's not a normal Salvehn!" Keith exclaimed. Yakko locked onto it and... Chapter 7 "It's Gunant." "What the hell is he doing here?" Keith yelled. Gunant's turret targeted a nearby small asteroid, and fired. The asteroid was knocked back by the laser and penetrated the Nivelian formation, smashing 5 unlucky victims. Out of nowhere, a small missile rocketed from between Keith and Yakko, and went into the hangar of the cruiser. A huge explosion sounded, and dozens of ships, weapons, and pilots were thrown into space. "I kinda feel sorry for the guys who died in that..." Yakko said. "Well, they've got another thing coming from me!" Keith added. A large, fat missile dropped from Keith's ship. "Keith T. Maxwell to Gunant Breh, and Yakko Warner: I just launched a nuke into their hangar, GET OUT! Gunant and Yakko engaged their boosters and zipped across to the asteroid field. A massive, epic explosion spread from inside the cruiser and ruptured it. "We won't be having any more trouble from them, now will we?" Keith asked. "Uhhh... Keith, I think there's another ship after you..." Yakko added. The flaming, mangled Nivelian ship tumbled over and crashed into an asteroid. "I thought I'd seen enough of those pieces of junk!" Keith shouted. "Well, there's going to be more... So, for now, why don't we just go back to the station?" Gunant asked. "Eehhh, Keith, I think Gunant's right. We need to rest." Yakko affirmed. "Agreed. Let's dock and get some rest." Keith added. Chapter 8 When they docked, Keith said "Mkkt Bkkt's room is still here. But, you should never go in there, and I'll show you why." The Warners followed Keith to Mkkt Bkkt's room, and as the door opened, the three siblings ran in before Keith could hold them back. "Hey, mister, what is this red stuff?" Wakko asked. "No, Wakko don't eat that! It's-" Keith hollered. But it was too late. Wakko burped loudly and started jittering so much he could barely stand still. He began jumping everywhere, even more than he usually does. Things were falling off of the walls and breaking left and right. "Eeh, Keith, even Wakko isn't '''this '''crazy.. what happened to him?" Yakko asked. "I'm afraid he found some Buskat that Mkkt forgot to clean up..." Keith replied. "But I thought it was just a spice! How could it make him act like this?" Yakko added. "The "Spice" form of Buskat is from weaker stars, like the one Earth orbits. Stellar-mass Red Giants throw it into space in their solar wind." Keith answered. "So, you're saying Buskat is actually solar particles from a dying Sun-mass star?" Yakko askked. "The spice form is... But the form Wakko ingested was a much more potent type... We'll have to lock him in a cage made of spaceship armor to keep him from destroying anything, and I'll have to get... the thing...from the guys..." Keith groaned. Chapter 9 "Oh, no.... you don't mean-K'mirkk Toad Mutagen, do you?" Yakko gasped. "Unfortunately, yes, I do... Luckily, the Vossk have eliminated most of the pirates in their systems and have tightened safety laws ten-thousand fold. We shouldn't see a single thrown-together, pirate piece of crap in their systems, so it should be a lot easier, even though we're going to have to get Vossk ships, weapons, and signatures." Keith replied. "I bet you're sick of posing as a Vossk, aren't you?" Yakko asked. "You bet I am. All the things I've had to steal, hack, and all the people I've had to blow into smithereens with their own weapons... It makes me sick! I don't neccisarily like the Vossk, but what I dislike even more is when I have to attack them and steal things from them over stupid crap like testing the K'suuk. It makes me just as bad as them, and they really are justified for hating me."Keith explained. "Well, we could just wait for him to become sober again, if you don't want to do the Vossk any more harm..." Yakko replied. " I know there are some Vossk who are at least able to talk with me.. Like the guy who sold me the Mutagen the first time... I hope he's still there! That Vossk merchant is your little brother's only hope! Off to Me'enkk!" Keith announced. The three jumped in there ships, and took off, leaving Wakko in the T'yol cage. When the ships approached the station,there was a Vossk battlecruiser standing guard over the enterance. "Great. We'll have to fly around it!" Keith said. Yakko and Keith split their formation and went around the beastly ship, and it did not notice a thing. When they docked, there was a shadowy, pointy-headed figure in the corner. Chapter 10 "Come back for more?" the figure asked. It was the Vossk merchant from before. "Yes. I need your help-- You see, I didn't tell you this, but Mkkt Bkkt used to own a space station, and I bought it from him... Apperently, he left some Buskat behind in his room, and my friend Yakko, here, has a brother, named Wakko... Anyways, Wakko swallowed the Buskat and we were wondering if we could ask for your help to cure him." Keith asked. "Remember what I said- Don't use the booster or- KABOOM!!! and stay out of trouble or-BANG!" The Vossk merchant warned. "You should have brought Wakko to the station on your way... If you did, then you wouldn't have to carry it all the way back..." The merchant pointed out. Keith facepalmed. "Ugh! Why didn't I think of that? Oh, yeah, because we had to lock him in a cage made of your empire's strongest armor, otherwise he would run rampant and destroy everything." Keith replied. "Well, ye be a foolish or crazy man, carrying this stuff off of the station..." the merchant giggled at how appropriate this line had been at both times. "Is there any way to keep it stable so I can use a warp drive?" Keith asked. "Hmm.... I think there may be a way, but you'll need to find a cryogenic refridgerated crate to keep it stable." The merchant added. "Were are we going to find that?" Yakko asked. "I think you should look at Kappa, in the Union system. They just got a new shipment of cryo-crates. Come back when you get one. I'll still be here." the merchant answered. "Alright. Thanks for your help." Yakko added. "Be careful...And, you're welcome..." the merchant replied. Chapter 11 Keith and Yakko warped to Kappa, and unfortunately for them, there were pirates. "I'll take care of the pirates! You go in and get the crate! " Keith ordered. Yakko obeyed, and used his booster to get past the pirates, who Keith was shooting down one per second. When Yakko docked, he jumped out of the ship, and started running straight for the shop. However, a Vossk walked out of a doorway in front of him, and he couldn't slow down fast enough. "Oof! Come here, you! Nobody runs into me and gets away with it!" the Vossk yelled. Yakko, now with an angry Vossk chasing him, thought that he would die trying to save his brother. He was running so fast, that everyone in the station stopped what they were doing, and watched him. Soon, the only sound in the station was the sound of Yakko's feet and the footsteps of the angry Vossk warrior. The shop was only a few dozen yards away. I can make it, Yakko thought. A cruel twist of fate had Yakko trip in an energy cell laying on the floor, and he slipped and fell on his behind. The Vossk had caught up with him. "What do you think you're doing, running in to Vossks, boy?" the angry alien demanded. Yakko was scared speechless... But then, he remembered the energy cell... Chapter 12 In a choice that saved his life, Yakko picked up the energy cell and threw it in the Vossk's face, and it broke. " What the Hell is wrong with you? You're lucky I have four eyes, because you just poked two of them out!" the Vossk roared as he pranced around, trying to get the glass out of his eye. Yakko took the chance and bolted off before the angry alien man could give chase. He quickly approached the counter. "I'm looking for a Cryo-Crate. Do you still have any?" Yakko asked the shopkeeper. "Yes, what size?" "A 1-ton crate wll do." Yakko replied. "That's 350$." the shopkeeper added. Yakko handed the money, and picked up the crate. Luckily for him, the Vossk whose eyes he had poked out was in the space lounge, drinking away his pain. As for Vossks, telling the authorities about assault is a sign of weakness and dishonor, there were no cops to worry about. He somehow felt sorry for the Vossk man; As if he were a casualty in a pointless, bloody war; He didn't deserve to lose half of his sight. He decided to make amends with the Vossk, even if it meant his death. Yakko put the crate in his ship, and walked into the Space Lounge. The Vossk was in the far corner, glass shards and blood spots on the table, resting his face on a washcloth. Yakko meandered his way in between all the different people and aliens, and reached him. "Hello, I know you're probably going to kill me for talking to you after what I did, and I wouldn't blame you, but I'm very sorry that I poked half of your eyes out. I'll pay for any medical bills for you, and if you want to stay with me until you recover, I'm fine with it." Yakko calmly explained. Chapter 13 The Vossk looked up at him. "I've never seen anyone of another race be so kind to a Vossk... It makes me want to cry, how repitent you are for wounding me... That is very honorable, and honor is more important to us Vossks than our own lives are. It means a lot to me that a non-Vossk would be so honorable and courageous about his misdeeds... And just for that, I forgive you. My name is Bakst Tarsk, and you can trust me from now on." Bakst replied. Yakko was stunned at how kind Bakst was, even after he'd nearly been blinded. "Take this map as a sign of our new friendship." Bakst said, as he handed Yakko a map with co-ordinates to a system which he had never found. "Where is it a map of?" Yakko asked. "It's a map of my my home system, W'medda... It's a separatist Vossk system that is run by a republic. People are very friendly there-- but the jumpgate does not link to the Vossk Empire. It only links to a a certain Nivelian system... I try to be friendly, but sometimes my temper takes control. It's a Vossk thing, we all become very rude and destructive when we get angry. But I'm trying to control it, and I think yo've tought me a lesson I'll never forget: To forgive your enemies, then they become the best friends you could have." Bakst sobbed. "You can come with me, and we'll see what we can do about those eyes." Yakko said. "I am not worth your trouble, I found out why you were rushing, I heard you talking to the shopkeeper... You were trying to save your brother, and now because of me wasting your time, he's probably dead, and I've dishonored myself... I am worthless now." Bakst pouted. "It's OK... Honor can be renewed, it's not unfixable, just like a jammed auto-cannon... It takes work to fix, but it's possible." Yakko reassured him. "How do you suppose I do that? There's no way I can..." Bakst replied. "You just did-- You gave me a gift and expressed your gratitude for showing you what it means to be a friend, even though I nearly blinded you for life... You could have strangled me and killed me, but you didn't- you took the honorable path, and forgave me for something that was unexcusable." Yakko explained. "Cheer up, my new friend, there's a whole universe out there, waiting for you to make something out of yourself. And you're off to a good start." Yakko added as he patted his friend on the back. "Follow me to my ship, and you can stay with me." Yakko said. Bakst nodded, and Yakko helped him into the ship. Chapter 14 When they took off, Keith was waiting for them. "Yakko to Keith- I've got a friendly Vossk on board, I hurt him and now I've got to do the right thing and pay for his hospital bills!" Yakko explained. "What? A Vossk? Friendly? Can I speak to him?" Keith asked. "Hello? My name is Bakst Tarsk, and I'm the Vossk that your friend speaks of. Let me explain what happened: He was running through the halls to get to the store, and ran into me when I came out of the restroom. My temper got the better of me, and I chased him... He tripped on an energy cell, and I was about to grab him, and he threw the cell at my face and destroyed two of my eyes... But he taught me a lesson- that it is not honorable to fight, but rather to forgive those who hurt you. And I do try to be conversible, usually, but, like all Vossks, sometimes my anger overtakes me and I go into a fit of rage. Your friend had the courage and the heart to apologize to me in the Space lounge,knowing fully that it could lead to me becoming enraged and killing him... and he said it to my face, at that... And he promised to help me through what I had caused, and taught me the true meaning of honor." Bakst explained. "That's a really...Touching story... I wish I was in the station to have seen it, but too bad for me, because I was busy fighting these pirates the whole time theis happened, right?" Keith asked. "Unfortuantely, yeah, you were. And we need to get the mutagen, fast!" Yakko declared. "The K'mirrk toad Mutagen? We'll explo--Oh, nevermind, I guess that's why you got the Cryo-Crate I saw you carrying, isn't it?" Bakst asked. Yakko nodded and they warped back to Me'enkk. Chapter 15 Keith climbed out of the ship, and Yakko got the Cryo-Crate. And the merchant was still there, just like he said he would be. "I told you I'd still be here." the merchant said. "We need to get this stuff in the Cryo-Crate, quickly!" Keith replied. "Be careful- don't drop it- or BOOM!" the metchant yelled. The Mutagen box slid into the Cryo-Crate perfectly. Yakko put the lid on, and tightened the knob, and it made a hissing noise. Keith payed the merchant, and the two got back to their ships. When they docked at Kaamo, Yakko saw that Wakko had thrown up everywhere and bent the pars open on the cage. "That's just great. Where did he go?" Yakko asked. " To Hell if I know..." Keith replied. Unknowingly to them, Wakko was hiding behind the ship. He crawled out from behind it and ran towards the edge of the hangar. "If he's in a Buskat rush, he has no way of knowing he'll run out of the force field and die in space!" Yakko yelled, and zapped his brother with an EMP Luna that he wired to the wall. Wakko lay on the floor, temporarily paralyzed. "How did you mount that EMP blaster to the wall?" Keith asked. "I used a screwdriver and pulled a panel off, then unplugged the wires connected to the weapon jack and attached them to that light switch, so it would shoot if I flipped the switch." Yakko explained. "I can't... Just...Brilliant! That was a stroke of genius!" Keith hollered as Yakko rolled his brother over and Keith poured the Mutagen into his mouth. Chapter 16 Wakko's eyes lost the vainy, bloodshot look, and he stopped jittering. He tried to spit the horrible Mutagen taste out of his mouth, but it didn't leave. " That stuff tasted terrible! I don't even '''want '''to know what it was, because it would probably be too gross for even someone as disgusting as ''me ''to eat it!" Wakko gasped, pulled out his tongue and started rubbing it, as if he thought the taste would come off. "Wakko, now you know better than to just eat things you've never seen before, right?" Yakko asked his brother. Wakko nodded, and Dot cringed and threw up in her mouth. "I hope you've learned a valuable lesson, Wakko. You shouldn't eat things for shock value anymore--There are things in this universe that you really shouldn't eat..." Yakko added. "By the way, Keith, I want to show you the game I was talking about." Yakko said as he pulled out the iPhone. He unlocked it and tapped the GOF2 icon. Keith watched in amazement, he had his own video game. "Do you want to try it? After all, you'll be playing as yourself... And you can side with whoever you want." Yakko added. He handed the iPhone to Keith... Chapter 17 "Wow... This is amazing! What is the company that made this game? It's probably not still around, is it..." Keith asked. "Unfortunately, I'd doubt it. This game was written in 2009, and if it's in the 3600's it's ancient history by now." Yakko sighed. "I'll leave you with the game, me and my sibs are going to become pilots, like you!" Yakko added. Yakko dismantled the Ranetev's tail, and took the engine out of a present that a certain Midorian had given him. Keith heard the noise and looked up. "What are you doing to Betty?" Keith asked. "I'm reusing her engine in the Ranetev." Yakko replied. Maxwell fell over laughing. "Y--hahhaha-you're not going to---are you? that won't--HAHAHA -- you anywhere!" Keith banged his fist on the Targe shield sitting next to him, laughing like crazy. "You might as well (laughter) this shield with you-- It'll protect you from the evil space dust!" Keith hollered as he picked up the Targe shield and threw it in the Ranetev's cargo hold. Category:Fan Fiction